


Fear Comes In Many Forms.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Emotional, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Spoilers for the Good Man, The ending is pretty unexpected, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Jones and Alicia.</p><p> </p><p>I'm terrible at summaries sometimes. Just an AU to the Good Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Comes In Many Forms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot story!
> 
> But I might write some more Lt. Jones and Alicia. 
> 
> Let me know what you guy's think.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"What about you girl?"

The girl's eyes widened suddenly as he moved close to her.

"Leave her alone!"

The other's grabbed the kid. Holding onto him, Jones could see, the boy had a fire inside him. More than likely, for the sweet little thing that was standing beside him.

" _I have the Keys,_ "

The girl's voice sounded louder, angrier. Her hand shoved into her pocket, grabbing the keys as Johnson took them.

"You guy's can come with us,"

Johnson said softly. Jones knew he was a man of his word, he'd take them with he was a good man. Someone that he'd seen make the tough choices but, pull through them in the end. 

"We're not going anywhere,"

The kid said suddenly. Jones reach out toward the girl once more fingers grasping for a single touch of her soft hair.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

“Hey, Don’t touch her, man!”

The kid dove for a second time swinging and trying to fight, Jones shoved him back forcefully into the arms of the others. The kid swung, fighting. The thud as he hit the ground filled the parking garage, as Jones hand grasped around the girl's arm yanking her.

"Get off me!"

She was screaming, thrashing, and trying to break the tight grip he had on her arm. The others jumped into the SUV as Jones shoved the girl in the back, and climbed in beside her. Johnson squealed the tires against the pavement as the SUV took off. The girl looked around wildly at the three of them, Jones reach out once more, roughly grabbing her by her hair, and pulling her close. Her hands slapped at him, nails trying to claw at him and break free. Johnson looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Jones and the girl. 

"Jones, knock it off,"

Jones was tired of taking orders. He'd been taking order's for too long. The world was ending and he was supposed to take _Another_ order? No. He simply couldn't have that. His hand reach behind him, pulling the pistol from where he'd stashed it in case they'd got blocked by infected and had to shoot their way out. His eyes looked at the girl beside him, seeing her eyes as they dropped to the gun. His hand rose behind Johnson.

"No!"

The girl screamed as the shot rang out. Bright spray of crimson, and red, splattering onto the windshield, as the other man in passenger seat acted fast. Grabbing the wheel, and pulling Johnson's foot off the accelerator. The SUV Came to a screeching halt, but they hadn't wrecked. The other man looked over into the back seat at Jones. Eyes wide, and filled with shock.

"Get behind the wheel," 

He shook his head. 

"It's an Order Soldier, not a request!"

The other man nodded, somehow still bound by duty as he shifted the car into park, quickly climbing out, and closing the passenger door as he hurried around to the drivers side. The door opened as Johnson slumped over. He grunted, pulling Johnson from behind the wheel, as the body hit the pavement with a thud. His breath was shaky as he climbed in slamming the door, wiping the windshield as best as he could before the SUV Started to drive again. Jones turned his attention back to the girl. 

"You got a name sweet thing?"

The girl looked behind them as they drove, before her eyes met his directly.

"Alicia,"

"Alicia,"

He repeated her name softly.

"I like that,"

Jones, tucked the gun under the seat.

"See you ain't got to be afraid of me girl,"

Jones reach out toward her, ripping her close, his hand brushing her cheek, feeling flesh softer than a dove beneath his rough touch. Alicia struggled against him, slapping at him.

"Don't fight me girl, don't wanna end up like Johnson now do you?"

Alicia stopped suddenly eyes wide, and staring back into his own. Jones felt the smile on his face, before he yanked her to him. His lips roughly pressing into her own. It wasn't a kiss that said I love you, It wasn't a kiss that felt right. It was a kiss that I'm going to fuck you and nothing else. Raw, and dirty. Jones wasn't a man that believed in love, or relationships, he liked a tight ass, and firm breasts. Soft lips, and hair, he could lock his hands in. This girl, Alicia, had every single one of the thing's he liked.

His lips broke away from her own, seeing the look of disgust burning behind her eyes as she looked at him.

"See wasn't so bad now was it?"

She spit at him suddenly. 

"Get off of me! Just let me go!"

Alicia thrashed and struggled as Jones grabbed her wrists. His hands roughly holding onto her, and forcing her down into the seat. She was struggling, fighting, screaming. The other man did nothing, just drove. His hand reach up, pushing the rearview mirror up. Where he didn't have to see what was happening. Alicia kicked her legs wildly trying to kick him off, but Jones wasn't going to let go of her. He couldn't, she was just so beautiful. So, so soft. He'd been too long without something soft to hold on to. Hell the world had gone to shit, it was only going to get worse. Why not live a little?

Fingers roughly dug into her wrists holding her, feeling the soft flesh beneath their heated touch. He just wanted to feel alive, feel something other than death fucking hung over him. His lips roughly kissed her own, his tongue forcing into her mouth, she screamed silently into the rough, and unpleasant kiss. One hand moved to suddenly clasp both her wrists in his hand. While the other reach between them. Ripping at her clothes, pulling, and tugging, tearing at her like a wild animal until she was bare, and exposed from the waist down.

Jones let go of her reach down to undo his belt, when he felt the sudden sharpness. The pain, and felt the warm flow pouring down. His eyes gazed down at Alicia seeing his gun grasped between her hands. Her hands were shaking, eyes wide, and red splattered her soft cheeks. Looking more beautiful than crimson staining pure snow. Jones knew he should have been angry, fought back and tried to take his gun from her.

But he didn't. How could he have felt anything, seeing such a sweet thing beneath him. She was shaking, quivering beneath him. His hand grasped her wrist, raising her hands and the gun. 

"Do it girl, come on!" 

His words were screamed. The other man took the chance to stop the SUV and run, fleeing on foot toward whatever fate had in store for him. Alicia did nothing, as Jones closed his hands around her own. His finger softly stroking her slender finger gripped around the trigger.

"Come on girl, do it. Keys are in the ignition all you gotta do is climb over and turn this thing around,"

The last thing he saw was her finger as it pulled the trigger and then, Jones saw nothing but the darkness. He never saw her shoving him onto the pavement like Johnson. Her grabbing her clothes, and climbing behind the wheel doing what he'd said about turning around and going back to the parking garage. And he never saw the Horde of infected shambling toward his broken and crumpled body.


End file.
